


Curry, Scars, and Birthdays

by chocolatedisco



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles: Kuzuryuu cooks for Peko, a quick Aoi solo, and some birthday Kuzuryuu/Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curry

**Author's Note:**

> The SDR2 stuff takes place in relatively happy school life AU, so Aoi has to deal with the despair by herself. :(
> 
> First up, Kuzu and Peko.  
> Warnings: Slight discussion of Teruteru, food, ch2 spoilers I guess

Kuzuryuu looks over when he hears the kitchen door open and smiles when he sees that it's Peko. She's rarely unwelcome, but it's a relief now especially; she's one of the few people at Hope's Peak he knows who wouldn't burst into laughter at the sight of him in an apron, chopping vegetables. "So, he ratted me out?"

"Yes. At first he said something about the two of you spending special private time together, but I must have scared him because he told me what he meant rather quickly."

"Should have known fantasy fodder was the price of free cooking lessons. Still, don't go scaring people like that or they'll start thinking we should be some kind of gross couple again," he says, fondly watching the way her face scrunches up. Seeing that kind of genuine reaction is nice. And funny, if he's honest.

"I'll try. But I think you'd forget too if our positions were reversed." Kuzuryuu turns back to his vegetables at that, having threatened worse for less when it came to her before. He's never told her, but it's not a stretch that she'd just know. "So, why are you suddenly interested in cooking?"

"I'm not interested. I wanted curry rice, so I told Hanamura to make me some. He told me to make it myself, I said I obviously didn't know how, and suddenly he was all enthusiastic about teaching me. But when he finished making it that bastard wouldn't let me have any! Said I had to do it myself. So now I'm crying because of these fucking onions. Still, there's nothing hard about it. I'm going to make it and it's going to be way better than that asshole's curry he ran off with."

"I'm sure you're going to do well. You're not going to eat all that by yourself though, are you?" Peko asks, looking at the mass of ingredients on the counter.

"Of course not. Hanamura's going to have some so he'll have to give his title to me. And there'll be plenty more even after that, so how do you like it?"

"...How do I like it?"

"You know, mild, medium, hot. We've had all kinds, which was your favourite?" he asks, but no response comes. He looks back at her, her eyebrows are just barely furrowed, and he knows what her answer is.

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Don't-- I mean, you don't have to apologize. It's not your damn fault, okay? I'll just make it medium. If you don't like it I'll do it different next time. You don't even have to like it at all, I'll learn to make different shit no matter how much time it means spending with Hanamura. Okay?"

"...Yes. Thank you," she says. There's no further familiarity, but it might be too strange if there were. "Do you need any help?"

"I've got it. But you can go ask a couple more people if they're hungry. No one that'll eat the whole pot."

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it," she says as she makes her way out the door.

"Me too," he replies.


	2. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi. This one's really quick, huh? No warnings.

Sakura isn't with her anymore, until she is. It's not some conclusion she reaches after a long night of crying, it's a feeling, sudden and acute. And it's not an imagined arm on her shoulder or the memory of a smile, it's that unbelievable strength. She feels like she could uproot a gigantic tree. She remembers Ishimaru and hurries to the mirror. No white hair, no crackling energy around her. But her shoulder bears a fresh scar.

She acknowledges the possibility that she's exhausted and overwhelmed, but she ignores it for now. If the scar's gone in the morning, then that's that. But in this moment, she's not just Aoi. She's Sakura too. And maybe the task of living up to that should be a little scary, but that feeling of strength is so intense. She'll do it. She'll be Sakura too, and Aoi and Sakura will get everyone out of this. This she decides, and she dries the tears from her eyes. She looks in the mirror and sees Aoi's face. Still no white hair, but it looks different all the same.


	3. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last, this mess. I wrote it for Kuzuryuu's birthday, so he'll beat you up if you make fun of it. No warnings.

"Don't you give me enough presents already?" Kuzuryuu asks, eyeing the tiny wrapped box being held out to him.

"...Probably," Hinata admits. Seeing something a friend would like and not buying it is a process that eludes him. "But it wasn't so I could build up enough credit to ignore your birthday."

"Of course not. But if it cost you a ton of money then take it back now so I don't feel like an asshole. You know you can just pay for lunch or whatever."

"It wasn't... too much." It's a pretty sorry lie. Sort of. Too much wasn't too much, but that's much too corny to say. Kuzuryuu stares at him a little more as if hoping Hinata will break, but he's the one to give and sigh as he takes the gift. "Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?" he asks, starting to blush. He undoes the bow and pulls the paper away. Of course, there's a jewelry box inside. Hinata doesn't know why he bothered wrapping it, hardly anything else could be that size. Kuzuryuu just holds it for a long moment, then opens it like he's ripping off a bandage.

"...No good?"

"Huh? I mean, no! It's great! I just... forget about it. This is really nice." It's a bit like he fell down a flight of stairs and tried to pretend nothing happened. But the way he's looking at it is sincere, so Hinata forgets about it for the moment.

"It isn't too tacky?" A legitimate concern for a gold tie clip in the shape of a dragon.

"Someone tries to tell me so and I'll kick their ass," he says, turning it from side to side to examine the details. If anything's wrong with it, he's hiding it perfectly.

"That's not really necessary... Here. I'll put it on for you."

"I know how to put on a tie clip," he mumbles, but he holds it out as Hinata scoots towards him anyway. Hinata doesn't falter too much. The intimacy's still somewhat embarrassing, but he's had a little practice, and he's certain that neither of them have unrealistic expectations of the other. "How's it look?"

"Well... it's the wrong tie. It just messes up the design. It'll look better on something simpler."

"I've got plenty of those. I'll just wear them from now on."

"From now on?"

"What, you think I should save it for special occasions? You gave it to me, so I'm showing it off until everyone's sick of it."

"...You're pretty troublesome," he laughs, and Kuzuryuu's proud expression falls.

"Speak for yourself!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You gave me a heart attack just whipping out a fucking jewelry box like that!" he nearly shouts. It takes him a moment to realize his mistake, then he looks away. Hinata can't see his eyes, but their faces are probably around the same shade of red, so it's safe to say their emotional states aren't too distant.

"Well, if I were giving you a ring, I'd like to think I'd pick a more romantic situation than just sitting here in your room."

"...Yeah," he admits, making eye contact with Hinata again. "But I don't wear any other kind of jewelry. At least, I didn't until you got creative. Of course I'm gonna panic." He stops speaking, but just when Hinata thinks it's appropriate to jump in with an apology he starts again. "I mean, the first time I'd meet your parents I'd be asking their permission to marry you. There's no excuse for that, we're not too far away for me to get to know them some first."

"Huh?" is all Hinata can muster to begin with. It's almost like it's a joke, the way he's speaking about it so casually. But that's not like him at all. "You mean, you'd have accepted it?"

"What? Of course!" he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Hinata's expression isn't the one of a person who's caught on. Kuzuryuu sighs. "If it's important to you, then it's important to me. My life's not just mine anymore, remember?"

"...You're right. I do forget that a lot," he laughs, but the humour's not there. That intensity comes so naturally to Kuzuryuu, and he can't help but wonder if he's not worthy of the life he got in the bargain.

"Don't make that face. You'd never forget when it's important. As for the rest of the time, I'll just drill it into you until it sticks." Kuzuryuu smiles, and now Hinata can't help but feel better.

"Then, to practice: my life isn't just mine anymore either. Your only concern with marriage would be that you want to meet my parents in advance?"

"We have to be 18 before we can get married. If you asked now, we'd have to wait forever." That's not really the biggest legal issue, but if he's not acknowledging it, then he must have something in mind. "And we've got to dress Japanese."

"If that's it, then isn't it sort of like we're going to do it already?"

"No way! You said you were going to pick out someplace romantic, I'm holding you to that."

"I said I would have, not that I would. Pick it out yourself." The serious faces they're giving each other break at the same moment, and they laugh together, just a little harder than the situation really merits. When it dies down, Hinata takes advantage of never having given Kuzuryuu his personal space back. Just a quick kiss, nothing improper. It's still enough to make Kuzuryuu blush. Hinata wonders if he'll always be like that, and thinking about age brings him back around. He never really said it, now that he thinks about it.  
"Happy birthday."


End file.
